omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayman
Character Synopsis Rayman 'is a limbless character and eponymous hero of the Rayman franchise. Rayman's past remains largely a mystery. In Rayman, he starts out simply as the guardian of his world and supposedly lives by the sea. His fun-loving nature shows through in this game, as he is seen chilling with the Electoons before the Great Protoon is stolen by Mr. Dark. Rayman then is tasked with saving his world from the evil Mr. Dark. He shrugs this off, and accomplishes it with ease. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B | High 4-C Verse: Rayman Name: Rayman Gender: Male Age: '''Above 100 years old '''Classification: Unknown Species (called a Thingamajig) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Biological Manipulation & Telekinesis (Shown to be in complete control of his limbs and can use them in combat, including his arms, which aren't connected to his body), Energy Manipulation (Through Lums, he can fire spheres of energy at opponents), 4th Wall Awarness (His idle animations address The Player), Electricity Manipulation (through Lockjaw, which involves electric shocks), Wind Manipulation (With Vortex, he can create gusts of wind or even entire tornadoes), Flight (His hair can act as a projector to achieve flight), Regeneration (Mid-High; Came back from being reduced to ashes), Fire Manipulation (With Gothic costume), Ice Manipulation (With Rock n' Roll costume), Earth Manipulation (With Granny costume), Size Manipulation (Can shrink himself through the shrink ability ), Explosion Manipulation with Shock Rocket, Weather Manipulation (Via Rain Mask), Light Manipulation with Firefly, Healing (Can heal himself by turning lums into life points), Forcefield Creation with Ultimate Barrier, Invulnerability with Fairy Blessing, Empathic Manipulation (Can turn corrupted black lums into red lums by presumedly making them laugh via Grimace), Fear Manipulation (Can sometimes scare off enemies via Grimace), Attack Reflection (Can reflect cannonballs by spitting gum), Precognition with Too Much Help, Summoning (Can summon a bomb), Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet, Resurrection with Phoenix, Adhensive (Can run up walls), Power Nullification (Stole Spider-Rabbid's powers using projectiles), Invisibility (Can make himself disappear), Broadway Force (Can make defeated bosses dance). Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (No-sold lightning while spinning), Immunity to Mind Control (While jumping on enemies) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Defeated Mr. Dark, who was empowered by The Great Protoon, which maintains the energy and stabilizes the planet Rayman takes place on. Also fought Mr. Dark after he absorbed all the electoons from the planet, which is equal to The Great Protoon) | '''Large Star Level '(Punched Dark Teensie so hard he ended up in another constellation and shaking it entirely) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Dodged an onslaught of lighting bolts from Reflux), possibly 'FTL '(Can dodge laser beams from the Rabbids' ship and Space Mama) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Capable of fighting opponents who can react to and dodge his attacks, which are capable of sending a magician flying into space, passing a whole constellation) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '| '''Superhuman Striking Ability: Planet Class '(His attacks can harm Mr. Dark, who is empowered by a source of power that stabilizes and contains the energy that powers Rayman's planet) | '''Large Star Class '(Shook an entire constellation with the sheer force of sending Dark Teensie to another constellation) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Survive attacks from Mr. Dark empowered by The Great Protoon and after absorbing The Electoons) | 'Large Star Level ' 'Stamina: High '| 'High ' 'Range: '''Standard melee range, dozens of meters with his abilities. A bit higher with certain power-ups | Same as before but now his attacks are '''Stellar '''in range 'Intelligence:' 'Above Average (Can pilot several different vehicles pretty well. Has great marksman skills when using a gatling gun. Created the Rayman Gear) Weaknesses: Shown to be a little bit lazy and childish. Can be naive at times, to the extend where he gets called "simple" Versions: Original Trilogy '| '''Rayman Origins ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Power Fist, Laser Washing Powder, and Blue Glove projectiles Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telescopic Fist:' Rayman rotates his fist at high speeds and then delivers a power-packed punch. This attack is powerful enough to send magicians flying across space and passing stars in Rayman Legends. *'Magic Fist:' Rayman can shoot energy balls called lums. These are chargeable and can be latched on to hooks and other obstacles to swing across. *'Laser-Washing Powders:' These are power-ups that grant Rayman certain abilities depending on their color. There are 6 different kinds of Laser-Washing Powders: **'Vortex:' Allows Rayman to throw whirlwinds from his fist which shrink his opponents. **'Heavy Metal Fist:' Doubles the damage inflicted by Rayman's telescopic fist. **'Lockjaw:' Allows Rayman to throw chained metal claws from his fists, which can be used to grab onto flying hooks and send electric shocks to his enemies. **'Shock Rocket:' Allows Rayman to shoot a guided missile at his enemies. **'Throttle Copter:' Allows Rayman to fly into the air. **'Fire Protection:' Allows Rayman to be impervious to fire-related damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Summoners Category:Pilots Category:Speedsters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Regenerators Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Size Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Light Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Adhesive Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Broadway Force Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Iconic Characters